


Two is better than one

by LisaxParker



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaxParker/pseuds/LisaxParker
Summary: “So, what I'm trying to say is... Alexis Alejandro Sanchez Sanchez, the most beautiful, adorable, sweet, loving, incredible and perfect person I've ever met; Alexis Sanchez, the man I'm in love with, whom I want and with whom I want to spend the rest of my life, Alexis Sanchez… ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?"Will you marry me? Olivier repeats in silence just for himself.





	Two is better than one

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha I love my babies so much they are so pretty together

Olivier has been thinking about this for a long time, for a time really long. He cannot help but feel nervous as he looks at the clock and the restaurant door uneasily and even the waiter sets his black eyes on him from time to time (not that he has arrived long ago). Olivier’s stomach is tangled and the reason is very clear: is he hurrying it too much? Oh, probably yes. It’s not like Alexis is the stable man in a relationship. He knows that Alexis doesn’t stay with a lover for much time. 

He breaths out, touches his hair, and traces his own lips with his tongue. He hears suddenly the voice which he knows so well, right in door’s umbral and his smile widens at the time he looks at the man who is dressed just as elegantly as he. It’s all for the occasion. Olivier stands to meet Alexis, watching him from head to toe. Alexis looks precious with black suit and the right tie and that brown hair, and his smile. Olivier could live for that smile.

They kiss each other on the cheek and sit down again. Almost immediately the waiter who had been watching them came and delivered the letter. Olivier asked for a French dish and Alexis decided to ask for the same, and Olivier knew he would do that just because this fancy restaurant doesn’t look like the kind of delivery where fish and chips would be offered. They accompany their dinner with a bottle of Chilean white wine and see the waiter gone; instantly Olivier stares at the face of his Arsenal partner: face touched by the sun, lightly-colored eyes and those lips. He would never get tired of kissing those lips.

Olivier could tell the exact moment when he fell in love with Alexis. The day that Arsene presented him over all the guys, and Alexis smiled and tried to speak his funny and rudimentary English, pronouncing words like “hello” and “happy” and others which he really couldn’t understand so well. But that was obsolete. He looked at Alexis and told Mesut that the new guy seemed nice. 

He wasn’t wrong.

They stared at each other, but Olivier couldn’t keep the look for so long and he smiles to himself, ducking a little.

“Thank you for taking me out tonight, Oli. I was busy with so much work and I really needed a break. You know, the renovation. All about that is making me feel very tired” Alexis gives a small giggle, drinking from the wine left by the waiter. Sounds so sweet to the French’ ears; but he doesn’t answer and suddenly he seems more busy looking at his face. 

“Olivier?”

“Have you ever heard the phrase ''I got lost in your eyes”?” He says, his cheeks somewhat red. Alexis opens his mouth a little, with a mixture of laughter and shyness, but he says nothing and Olivier scratches his right cheek. “What?”

“That was really cheesy, Oli” 

“What? No, It was not!” Olivier defends himself. Alexis laughs and the waiter arrives, bringing the dishes in a sort of stroller.

They both thank, receive their meals and proceed immediately. Alexis takes the knife and fork to slice a chicken dip in sauce and Olivier watches that out of the corner of his eye. He would have liked to order such a hot dog and a coke, simple things, like was Alexis and himself, but it was not right in that environment, full of elegant people, in a place where it smelled of incense and when they were dressed as they did on the most important occasions.

They eat with a common conversation topic, they talk about the job and the next match but Olivier says it's best to leave that aside, because they came here to enjoy. Alexis nods smiling and wiping his mouth and converse about social lives and the trip to Chile that he would relish in a few weeks.

When they finished their plates, Olivier began to strain more. He reached into the pocket of his cloth trousers, feeling for the little velvet box and seeing that Alexis was already ordering dessert. He simply could not eat more because he had butterflies in his stomach and his heart was beating loudly and with irregular rhythms and his hands were sweating. He took another look at his boyfriend, who gently took the spoon to his mouth and savored the ice cream on his lips, then set it aside and grabbed the chocolate-filled biscuits in the form of a tube.

He removed a lock of hair that covered his blue eyes and took his hand from his pants. He took Alexis', causing the cookie to fall on the same ice cream, and the Chilean stared at him confused but not covering the faint blush of his cheeks. Olivier caressed there, smiling as his fingers passed through the skin of Alexis again and again, it is so smooth, sometimes it still amazes him how it seems that there is no place for imperfections in Alexis’ face.

Alexis gives him a smile, a nice one without showing his teeth. Olivier bites his lip and pushes his hand away, with his eyes down; Then he looks up and stares into Alexis’ eyes, so seductive and beautiful. He put his hand back in his pocket and with a clear nervousness began to speak.

“Alexis Sanchez, I haven’t known you for all my life but all these years with you make me feel that I have really done. Since I saw you coming with Arsene, laughing even when I was sure that you barely understand what was everybody saying, I knew that It was you with whom I wanted to spend the rest of my life.

Then I wanted to talk to you but you were just hanging out with Poldi and ignoring me and Lexis, I really wanted you to respond the things that I was trying to tell you… I was satisfied with a word in Spanish, even. You were so cute, making jokes with David and Hector. Running through the entire field just to recover a ball. I couldn’t play at your side immediately but I was so desperate for doing it. The way you move, the way you scored, the way you destroyed all the rivals who were thinking they had a chance to win… I have never seen such a talented guy… such a sweet, humble guy.

But then you looked at me. You payed me attention and Poldi was gone and I said “hey, this is my time”. All I could think of you was that you were so innocent, so pure, like a kid. And that I wanted a little of your innocence just for me”

Olivier cleared his throat, staring at his half-eaten plate and casting a faint glance at his partner. Alexis spoke no words and stared at him, not daring to move his mouth. He leaned back then and took a deep breath, with a slight blush on his cheeks.

“I always wonder... how I could get someone like you. You're absolutely perfect in every way, Lexis, the way you act, when you wake up in the morning with a frown and cover yourself with the forearm because of the light of the window and those soft moans and when you get up and you cannot even think correctly If you have not eaten your chocapic... or when it is evening and you lean on the balcony of the second floor and the leaves of the oak fall and gives you a supernatural aspect, like an angel... or the way your eyes shine when you bathe Humber and Atom and you get wet and scold them because they don’t want to stay still…”

Olivier’s heart was pounding against his chest and all he really wanted was to stand up and hug Alexis and hear that he was in complete agreement with everything and…

“So, what I'm trying to say is... Alexis Alejandro Sanchez Sanchez, the most beautiful, adorable, sweet, loving, incredible and perfect person I've ever met; Alexis Sanchez, the man I'm in love with, whom I want and with whom I want to spend the rest of my life, Alexis Sanchez… _¿Te quieres casar conmigo?_ ” 

Will you marry me? Olivier repeats in silence just for himself.

Tears crowded into the corners of Alexis’ eyes as he listened attentively to everything Olivier had to say. Suddenly all the thoughts were swirled inside his head and the only thing he could really think about was Olivier’s eyes, blue and his smile, and everything of him that he loved so much but abruptly the fears, the prejudices, the feeling that it couldn’t be, because of who they were. 

He blinked when he saw Olivier holding in his hands the small box of perfectly white velvet and opened gradually to reveal a silver ring, with three diamonds of moderate size, the largest in the center. His engagement ring. He made a stew, afraid that of his lips would come out hurting words. 

And Olivier knew it.

It was not until that Olivier cleared his throat and said his name gently that Alexis seemed to wake up from the reverie and realized that it had been a couple of minutes since the confession and that he had to give an answer now. 

The answer that would change his whole life.

Millions of thoughts crossed his mind and he just stared into Olivier's blue eyes and choked on his own saliva, stammering nervously.

“Oli” he started “Olivier, we can’t…” tried to say.

“But why not?” Olivier looked pale and disappointed and Alexis hated himself for a while. “Don’t you love me?”

“Of course I love you! But you know that our life isn’t so easy, right? What would everybody say if they know about us?” 

Olivier was silent for a moment.

“They would know that we are just two persons that love each other”

Alexis looked up.

“Marry me” Olivier said again. “Let’s have a pretty house and we can keep Atom and Humber in our bedroom, you know I wouldn’t say no”

Irrevocably, that made Alexis laugh.

“Oli…” he whispered.

Olivier smiled and took Alexis’ hand. All what he could think about now was that the man whom who wanted to share nights and days were sitting opposite to him.

“Why do you fear them?” 

“Because you know there in Chile they all would bury me down”

“Well, when that happens, I'll be there to unearth you” Olivier mumbled and Alexis couldn’t avoid to smile.

“Silly”

“But this silly is in love with you and he wants you to be his man”

After moments of silence, Olivier could see a new look on Alexis’ eyes. Even when the Chilean just was watching at him, with his lips closed, with his hands tight, Olivier knew his heart was open and open for him to know it all. Slowly, he caressed with his hand the soft Alexis’ cheek and saw him closing his eyes just at the touch. How could he say no?

“Marry me” Olivier repeat. 

And this time, Alexis already said everything without words.

“Yes… God, yes” 

Olivier smiled broadly, with a grimace so beautiful that it made Alexis feel in the clouds just for looking at it. He took the ring from the box as Alexis put his arm in place, his hand trembling as he placed the ring on his finger very gently. It fit perfectly, Olivier always knew it would, and Alexis took his own hand closer to observe in detail.

“It's beautiful, Oli” he said, his eyes glittering with little tears and the same reflection of the diamonds in the ring. He stayed like that for a few more minutes until he stood up, causing Olivier to do it too. Alexis threw his arms around his neck, closing his lips over Olivier’s shoulder.

When they separate, they both were smiling like fools. Olivier burst into laughter, realizing the situation… Alexis had said yes, his Lexis... He was getting married, full of emotion and happiness. He wanted to kiss him really and take him by the waist and took his hands so tightly, but he just whispered a soft “you’re beautiful”. They sat down again, as if they could never stop looking at each other.

“Lexis, I thought you would say no, when you started to tell me all those things…”

“I was a little scared, I guess. And it took me by surprise”

Olivier waited.

“But when I look at you… “ Alexis whispered. “All those fears go away and I manage to feel secure”

“So don’t stop looking at me”

Alexis kept his eyes on the French when he felt the touch of Olivier’s nose right on his nose. In the moment they separate, they just look at each other, like they were alone in the restaurant. They couldn’t stop smiling, and the emotions were so sincere. The silence kept them as company for a while, at which time Olivier had his hand on that of his future husband, pressing, because he never wanted to lose him.

"I love you" he murmurs suddenly. Alexis waits for a few seconds to respond warmly as he took the hand tightly, and their noses rub against each other and it's like being in heaven.

“I love you too”.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe a little ooc idk and i was just thinking that Alexis dogs were called oliver and atom just for oliver atom lol poor humber i have failed you


End file.
